All mine
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean knows Sam needs it, but he's waiting until Sam can't anymore. Demon Dean and addict Sam.


Sam needed it, Dean could tell, how couldn't he. It was written in the way Sam moved, the way he talked, the look of pure hunger in his eyes when he would look at Dean. He needed a fix, needed another hit and it was making him crazy. But Dean was waiting, waiting for Sam to break down even more. To get to the point where if he didn't get Deans blood, he would go crazy.

It was nearly a week after Dean first saw the signs, when he got Sam right where he wanted him.

"Dean." Sam said, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Yea?" He smirked, easily pressing Sam against the wall, the one the younger had tried to push him against.

"Please, fuck." Sam panted, trying to fight Deans strong hands.

"Please what?"

"You know what."

"No, not sure I do." He smiled, biting his bottom lip as Sam continued to squirm.

When Sam was full of his blood, he was powerful, even could push Dean around. But like this, he could barely move Dean a few centimeters.

"Need it."

"Need what? Say it for me."

"Need your blood Dean, just yours."

"Good boy."

Sams wrists were getting red, even through the material that was put so the rope wouldn't cut too hard, as he squirmed.

"Something wrong Sammy?" Dean asked, running his fingers down Sams chest and stomach.

"Give it to me, need it Dean."

"But you're so pretty like this, so easy to put you right where I want you." Dean smiled, his black eyes watching Sams every movement.

From his fingers clutching at the air, his chest raising in quick pants, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. All of it, plus the way Sams mouth couldn't stop asking, the way he begged and pleaded for Deans blood. The way his hole looked so inviting, from the time Dean spent fingering him open as Sam begged and pleaded for more.

"Tell you what, I'll give it to you, but."

"But?"

"If you don't come just from it, that first tastes all you get."

Sam down right whined, his hips pressing down into the mattress, his long legs pressing into Deans, still jean clad, hips.

"Think you can do that Sammy?" He asked, grabbing the knife and running it over Sams abs lightly.

"I'll try, fuck, please?" Sam gasped, his cock twitching as Dean ran the back of the knife over it.

"Such a good little brother." Dean smiled, moving a moment so he could take his own pants off, his cock standing out from his body.

Sams wide eyes were trained on the knife as Dean moved it to his own forearm, making a cut into the skin. They both watched as the drop bubbled for a moment before it started a trek down his arm, Deans tongue flicking out and catching it.

"Mmm, so sweet. Can't wait to taste it, can you?" Dean asked.

"Want it, please, please?"

"Shhh. Just remember, I want you to come."

Sam nodded, licking his lips as Dean leaned up more, poising his arm above Sams mouth, pressing the other around his throat so he didn't take it before it was given. The younger tried to struggle, tried to reach, but didn't get far, his whimpers growing until Dean finally lowered his arm. His mouth was around the cut in seconds, sucking the liquid into his mouth, a moan stuck in his throat.

Dean was about to pull his arm away, tsking Sam, when he felt Sams release hit his stomach, making him groan loudly.

"Fuck baby, you're so good." Dean moaned. "Spread your legs."

With another moan, his throat working to swallow the blood, Sam spread his legs as much as he could. Dean didn't waste a moment, pressing his cock into Sam, the lube from earlier still slick and now warm thanks to Sams body. As he started moving, he could feel the power now thrumming under Sams skin, making him shiver.

"Love my blood, don't you? Better than any other demons." Dean asked, panting as he started moving his hips, the movements a little jerky, but fast.

"So good." Sam pulled away, head tilted back.

Dean surged forward, pulling Sams face to him, kissing him hard, licking the taste of his own blood from Sams lips.

"Come for me Dean, fill me more, please?" Sam groaned, pulling at his bindings, the ropes not standing a chance against him now.

"Going to, fuck." Dean gasped as Sams fingers dug into his shoulders.

A few more punishing thrusts later and Dean came, a moan rattling bed.

As the two laid there, they traded small kisses, Dean getting small tastes of blood every once and a while.

"Feel better?" Dean asked, running his fingers in Sams hair.

"Much." Sam smiled, around a small yawn.

"Good."

"What now?"

"You sleep."

"What about you?" He asked, groaning as they moved, Dean cock slipping out of him.

"I'll be here most of the night, don't worry."

"Ok." Sam nodded, curling against Deans chest, kissing the skin softly before letting his eyes close.


End file.
